Certain fuel cells contain an electrolyte that uses a fluid-based electrolyte for proper operation. For example, proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells and direct methanol fuel cells include a membrane that uses water for proper operation. Water allows for transport of protons from the anode through the membrane and to the cathode. To maintain the water balance in some fuel cells having electrolytes that are hydrated, water may be added to the fuel cell and/or output air from the fuel cell may be passed through an external condenser where heat is dissipated and water is condensed. The use of condensers provides added expense as separate external devices must be configured to receive and condense the output air. The condenser also is typically configured with a pump to return the condensed water to the fuel cell. There is a need for simpler, cost-effective devices to maintain fluid levels in electrolytes of fuel cells.